


Miscommunications

by OceanSpray5



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Aftermath of the Episode 'Aelita', Big Brother Ulrich, F/M, Gen, Jerlita Angst with a Happy Ending, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: Jeremy was acting odd. It had been a week since Aelita had noticed. The boy would avoid long conversations, rarely meeting her eyes if they talked at all. He would often leave before she had a chance to talk to him properly if they were ever alone and was just generally skittish around her. Normally when their gazes met during class, he gave her a smile but these days he looked away quickly. Even his words to her during missions were few and to the point."You really hurt him, princess," Ulrich finally revealed after persistent pestering on Aelita's end. He had given in finally when she had saved him from Sissi. In essence, she had cornered him too but if Ulrich had to be stuck in an uncomfortable conversation with either girl, Aelita was obviously the better choice.
Relationships: Aelita Schaeffer & Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Miscommunications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275955) by [Rinaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinaaaaa/pseuds/Rinaaaaa)



> Another fic! This time its the Aftermath of the Episode "Aelita". I really wish this aftermath could have been explored. Jeremy gets too much bad rep from that episode when he had a solid argument to back up his reasons to refuse Aelita's notion that Franz was alive. He may not have been tactful but he realized he hurt Aelita and I think his feelings should have been taken into account as well. The entire episode was more grey than black and white. Jeremy isn't the villain as the writers seemed to make him and I feel like an episode where this would have been the background focus would have been really beneficial about laying out Jeremy's side of things.
> 
> I wrote this fic to explain the nuance and depth to his character that always existed but unfortunately get buried under the rest of the show. Jeremy deserves more limelight and he is my favorite character so I can't help but want to explore his emotions and his relationships the most. Jerlita is my OTP so they're a focus. I also really love Ulrich playing a big brother roll to Aelita while Odd plays a twin/younger brother roll so there's Ulrich and Aelita siblingship in this!
> 
> I think the crux of the argument occurred in the episode due to very obvious miscommunication. Aelita thought Jeremy wasn't interested in helping despite us as viewers knowing that wasn't the case. In the fic, Jeremy refuses to communicate with Aelita out of fear and guilt of hurting her too. Hence the title. (It's basic, I know, but I'm bad at them so forgive me).

Jeremy was acting odd. It had been a week since Aelita had noticed. The boy would avoid long conversations, rarely meeting her eyes if they talked at all. He would often leave before she had a chance to talk to him properly if they were ever alone and was just generally skittish around her. Normally when their gazes met during class, he gave her a smile but these days he looked away quickly. Even his words to her during missions were few and to the point.

He still gave her his croissant every morning though, and smiled at her if their eyes accidentally met when they were with the group but it wasn’t a real smile. Aelita knew her best friend enough to know when he was faking a smile. It confused her, and to a smaller extent even hurt her, to no end but unfortunately, every time she asked him, he gave her a shrug, a weak smile and brushed off the question with an additional mumble about being tired.

It worried Aelita. Jeremy never kept things from her. What was wrong? Why wouldn't he tell her? Was it possible he was still mad at her about the previous week? But then that didn’t seem possible. Aelita had talked to Jeremy and he’d found her father. She had been right and Jeremy admitted it. Despite his avoidance, he kept her updated with any programs he was running. Their conversations consisted of little else besides it because of Jeremy’s strange behavior.

Yumi and Odd both seemed clueless to the reason the same as her and their attempts to get Jeremy to open up didn't work either. Aelita was growing hopeless and even a little angry. Was it possible Jeremy was sick? It wasn't until she asked Ulrich that she got a proper answer though. The brunette boy first denied knowing anything but then sighed when Aelita remained persistent, having seen a knowing glint in his eyes that was absent in Odd and Yumi’s.

"You really hurt him, princess," Ulrich finally revealed. He had given in finally when she had saved him from Sissi. In essence, she had cornered him too but if Ulrich had to be stuck in an uncomfortable conversation with either girl, Aelita was obviously the better choice.

Aelita blanched in confusion at once. "Me? Hurt Jeremy? When?"

"Last week when you went off to Sector 5 with Odd.” Ulrich explained. “He didn't say anything then because the mission was more important and it was lucky you guys were there. But he's really hurt by what you did." Ulrich didn't mince words. He rarely did.

"What do you mean?” Aelita looked stricken but her brows were furrowing with the beginnings of irritation. “Why is he upset? He let me collect data on my father and even looked over it for me. I was right! Why's he upset about that?"

"Geez princess,” The brunette boy sighed, seeing the defensive shields go up behind the younger girl’s eyes. “You really can be dense sometimes. Of course, he's not upset about that. He's upset that you went behind his back just to be petty instead of talking to him about it. And he feels like it's his fault too. That he didn't do enough already… that you weren't able to trust him."

Aelita looked shocked as Ulrich broke it down. "But I _DID_ trust him, Ulrich! I asked him in front of you and Odd, remember?"

"And what did Jeremy say?” Ulrich reminded her gently. “He said he checked and he couldn't waste resources. You got angry and left before telling him why you wanted to search for more information when we all already agreed your father was dead. You didn’t really explain anything beyond that, princess. Look… I know Einstein lacks tact a lot of the time. But he didn’t mean to hurt you intentionally."

Aelita was silent. Ulrich observed her for a moment before turning his head and looking ahead. After a moment he spoke again.

"Odd told me something…” The brunette started, leaning back and crossing his arms, as if hoping Aelita would pick up on what he was about to say next. “He said you told him you guys didn't need Jeremy or his permission to go to Sector 5. I know Einstein can be a bit of a control freak but even that's harsh Aelita. You better be glad he didn't hear it and doesn't know of it. He'd be crushed. And it’s a good thing for once even Odd knows where to keep his mouth shut."

His voice wasn’t overtly accusing but Aelita felt a wave of shame wash over her.

"I didn’t mean it like that!" She protested.

"Maybe not…,” Ulrich agreed, “But it doesn't mean what you did is any less hurtful especially since he's been the one who sacrificed the most to help you, princess. He didn't do it for any sort of reward which is why he won't say anything either. He's just stewing in his own hurt. I don’t think he fully understands why he feels that way himself either."

"I-I didn’t know.” Aelita’s eyes were full of guilt and regret. Ulrich sighed as he saw it but knew he had to forge ahead.

"Let me tell you, princess, while you were plotting behind his back? Einstein and I were in study hall. He asked me if he went too far and would have sneaked out to go after you. I was the one who told him you're probably alright and he can apologize to you later."

"Really?"

"Yep. Good ol’ Einstein was guilty that he hurt you. He was willing to let you go to Sector 5 as soon as we got free. That's why he's so hurt. The fact you didn't trust him and also that you went behind his back on purpose. It wasn't your fault you got upset Aelita but it isn't Jeremy's fault he’s hurt now either. You'll have to fix this, princess."

Ulrich hadn’t meant to make the pink haired girl more upset than she was but he knew it was necessary. Aelita was the closest thing he considered to a sister and Jeremy was his first real friend. Ulrich could see both sides. Jeremy had apologized. Now it was Aelita’s turn.

“I just wanted a bit of my family back,” Aelita whispered mournfully. “I didn’t think you all would understand because you already have one.”

Ulrich gave a sarcastic chuckle. “Wouldn’t we, Aelita?” He asked. “Maybe the others wouldn’t but you can take it from me, I wish I had a family as much as you do. Just because my parents are alive doesn’t mean they’re any good.”

Aelita looked at the samurai next to her sympathetically. His family struggles were apparent to the enite group and for a moment Aelita found herself thinking from his shoes. What if her parents were alive but simply didn’t care about her? Was that any better than having no parents at all? Before she could dwell on these questions too long, Ulrich spoke again.

“I have a family, Aelita.” The brunette’s gaze was serious and piercing. “Jeremy brought us all together after he found the supercomputer. You all are the closest thing I have to a real family. And we’re your family too, princess.”

There was a moment of silence between them. “I know you want your parents back. And I’m glad Jeremy found your father’s data. Maybe one day you’ll get to see him again. But until then, remember… you have us.”

The brunette boy wasn’t much for emotions but he knew his words were exactly what Aelita needed to hear. The pink-haired girl affectionately dubbed Princess looked thoughtful before her face fell.

“I really messed up, didn’t I?” She asked sadly. “No wonder Jeremy is so hurt and upset.”

“He cares about you a lot,” Ulrich agreed. “You’ll have to fix this.”

The brunette knew care wasn’t even close to what Jeremy felt. From the first day they got to know one another, Ulrich had thought Jeremy was crazy to be smitten with a computer program. It was only much later it was revealed Aelita wasn’t one and by then the Lyoko Warriors had all come to see Aelita as a human and a sister. But the one who had recognized Aelita’s humanity from the start even without proof was Jeremy. The way the blonde spent days and nights awake to find solutions to the problem that wouldn’t even have existed if they shut down the supercomputer… Aelita’s materialization, the antivirus, defeating XANA and now finding Franz Hopper. But it wasn’t Ulrich’s place to reveal the depth of Jeremy’s feelings. Mr. and Mrs. Einstein would have to figure it out for themselves.

“I have to go apologize.” Aelita got up, her face set in fierce determination. “Thanks Ulrich.”

“Good luck.” The German boy shook his head as he watched Aelita walk away. He hoped the two would resolve their issue soon.

* * *

Jeremy didn’t mean to avoid Aelita for so long. At first, he didn’t even realize he was doing it. He had been genuine about wanting to help her find her father. He had been angry at her and Odd going behind his back but had swallowed that anger quickly when their actions had helped more than harmed. He had gone to bed that night relieved that everything was alright and that he had been able to locate a strand of DNA belonging to Franz Hopper. His promise to Aelita was genuine too, he’d do everything he could to locate her father and materialize him. It would mean more sleepless nights but Jeremy would do anything for Aelita.

So, it confused him too, when he couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes and his heart ached every time he was near her. Unable to stand it, he took to unintentionally ignoring her. He forced himself to break through his bubble whenever he had an update for her – which weren’t really that many – but even that was difficult. Jeremy didn’t understand what to do. Despite being rid of his anger, he couldn’t let go of the betrayal he felt and his heart hurt every time he was in Aelita’s presence because of it.

It was his worst fears come true.

He had pushed her away. He must have given her a reason she couldn’t trust him. That she felt she couldn’t talk to him. That she had to ask for Odd of all people to help her sneak behind his back.

Jeremy held no ill feelings towards his purple loving friend. Odd had even stopped by the night of the incident to apologize.

“I’m sorry Jeremy, I did think it was a bad idea but I figured it was better than her going unprotected,” the svelte Lyoko Warrior had clearly still been afraid Jeremy would be angry at him as was evident by his nervous fidgeting.

Jeremy had only sighed and shook his head. “Its alright Odd. It ended up giving us the upper hand against XANA and you’re right. It would have been better than the alternative of her going alone.”

Nonetheless, Jeremy still felt extremely betrayed even if he tried to force his ill feelings away. As much as he tried not to think that way, he found himself wondering if Aelita noticed the many hours he had put into helping her. Did she realize how much responsibility was on his shoulders? Jeremy was responsible for everyone’s safety. He had done his best to locate Franz Hopper with the data he had and it had come up null. Keeping everyone’s interests in mind, Jeremy had tried to explain this to Aelita but she had exploded. Logically, he knew that the pain of losing a parent was unimaginable. Jeremy couldn’t imagine being able to go on without his own. But despite his best efforts, he couldn’t escape the pangs of pain that rippled through him every time he thought back to what happened.

Jeremy felt he had no right to voice these thoughts to Aelita though. He had already hurt her once and he didn’t want to be selfish again. Avoidance seemed the best strategy until he could get a grip on his emotions enough to be around her again. Jeremy knew Aelita had noticed but he was confident in his ability to keep quiet until it all blew over. If all else failed, he could just say he was tired more than usual. That always worked because more than often it was true.

Jeremy was confident his plan was working. He certainly hadn’t expected Aelita to confront him directly at the very least. She had dropped by his room after a XANA attack on Friday and Jeremy had expected it to be a quick conversation. He quickly realized, though, that he shouldn’t have underestimated Aelita when he saw her take a seat on his bed, making herself comfortable with a determined glint to her eyes.

“Everything ok, Aelita?” Jeremy asked nervously. He had already given her updates on his most recent program to locate her father this morning. There had been no change since then and Aelita knew it.

“I can spend time with my best friend, can’t I?” Aelita asked a little too innocently.

Jeremy gulped. Now he knew she was up to something. “You can…” He said cautiously. “But I’m a little busy right now. Maybe its better if you go spend time with Ulrich or Yumi or Odd for now. I’m afraid I won’t be the most attentive friend right now.”

“That’s alright,” Aelita responded easily. “We spend time together like this all the time, Jeremy. I don’t mind.”

Jeremy huffed in annoyance as he turned back to his computer. He wasn’t sure what Aelita wanted but he did have work to do, despite his obvious discomfort. It was silent for 15 minutes and, for once, Jeremy couldn’t focus, feeling Aelita’s gaze focused on him. The air in the room was tense and finally, Aelita broke it.

“Jeremy?” Her voice was soft.

The blonde-haired genius bit his lip. He didn’t turn around.

“Jeremy,” Aelita repeated. Her voice was still soft but there was a firm undertone. She wasn’t going to take ‘No’ for an answer. Not today.

Jeremy turned in his chair slowly, still not meeting her eyes. Aelita got up and walked to him, pulling him from his chair and then back to sit on the bed with him. Jeremy looked at her serious face and knew it was important.

“Why are you avoiding me, Jeremy?” She asked, her eyes searching his for any sort of answer.

“What! I haven-“

Aelita quickly squeezed Jeremy’s hand that was still clasped tightly in her own, effectively cutting him off. Her features contorted into a small frown.

“Tell me the truth, Jeremy.”

“No.” Jeremy was stubborn.

“Why not?” Aelita fired back. She was just as stubborn and her set jaw matched his own.

“Because its stupid and selfish and unimportant, Aelita!” Jeremy groaned. “Why can’t you just let it go?”

“You feel hurt, don’t you?” Aelita finally said it. “You’re upset I went behind your back.”

Jeremy wouldn’t meet her eyes. After a beat of silence, he spoke, “Yes. But its nothing, ok? Everything is alright. I already told you it’s a good thing you did. We got the upper hand with XANA. I’ll be fine too.”

“I wouldn’t call my best friend ignoring me alright, Jeremy,” the pinkette said flatly. Then she softened. “Just because you’re not angry anymore doesn’t mean you can’t feel betrayed,” Aelita pointed out and Jeremy looked up at her dismayed.

“How…?” He asked finally.

“Ulrich,” was her simple response.

Jeremy blinked for a moment, surprised that the samurai had deduced so much. Jeremy had spoken to him the most over the previous week but he hadn’t thought he’d let enough slip for the brunette soccer star to put the pieces behind his turmoil together.

“Jeremy, it’s ok,” Aelita forcefully turned Jeremy’s face to meet his eyes after it became apparent he wasn’t about to do so himself. “I’m sorry I went behind your back. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Jeremy felt the guilt rise like bile again. Aelita shouldn’t have apologized. _He_ had been the one to hurt her. It was clear his fellow genius knew what he was thinking though because she squeezed his hand again.

“You’re allowed to feel that way, Jeremy. Don’t feel guilty.” Aelita reassured him. “I knew you didn’t mean to hurt me but I still went behind your back instead of explaining. If XANA hadn’t been attacking the Heart of Lyoko, it could have been dangerous.”

“But Aelita-“

“But nothing.” Aelita was firm. “Your words hurt me Jeremy but my actions hurt you too. I should have done a better job explaining. I should have known you would have helped me especially after everything you’ve already done for me.”

Jeremy tried to fight back the lump rising in his throat and he felt the knot in his chest that had made it so hard to breathe earlier in the week dissolve.

“I’m sorry,” Aelita repeated. She let go of her best friend’s hands, choosing instead to put her arms around him and hug him, her head resting on his shoulder. “I don’t like hurting my best friend any more than you do.”

She smiled against his shoulder, feeling a blush rise, as she felt his chest heave when he let out a stuttering sigh of relief and put his arms around her too.

“It’s ok, Aelita. I hate hurting you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment if you read. They make my day! My tumblr is @Oceanspray5 and my Twitter is @Iff-ustin. I don't really talk Code Lyoko on Twitter but on Tumblr I do. Come say hi!


End file.
